User talk:Screwball86
Hi, Screwball86! Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the William and the Anti-Penguins page. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. As a Fanon Wiki, we encourage creative writing like the articles UnitedTerra, Club Penguin Island, www.power4u.com, P.O.P.E., Redlink, Darktan, X-Virus, Dorkugal, and the United States of Antarctica. We also have laws. Please read the COC for more. Please remember that, unlike Wikipedia, the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is censored. We encourage your edits! Please don't quit!! Thanks! Once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! BOOYAH FOREVER!, -- TurtleShroom (Talk) 00:18, July 21, 2009 Articles Please read our ultimate site policy, the COC. We have limits on what kind of content you can post here. Your articles have been deleted due to demonic and apocalyptic references. Please keep your articles to a G''' to light-'''PG rating. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 16:36, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Hey Screw. Hi so I know you were the creator of Willy the Penguin and you might of quit I don't know but I made this show called Club Penguin's Got Talent and could Willy be a judge? If you don't want him to I can delete it. please respond -Sam Rudi RE: Images I uploaded that from MS Paint, which I now know to be EPIC FAIL. Are the contents of the file directory box vanishing every time you try to upload a picture? If so (this happened to me in my early years as well), it's probably a temporary problem with the Wikia servers. Just wait a few more weeks or months, it might go away soon. If the problem is of a different nature, just tell me about it. Have a good weekend too! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 20:27, 28 August 2009 (UTC) RE: Your question answered. Screwball, I'm not sure about that. I've written up to the final battle on another computer, but it wouldn't save, so the computer's owner will email it to me. I'll try to fit you in somewhere. Cheers! --Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-It's not a good time to fish. 22:19, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Re:Drawing Tell me what you want it to look like, and I'll get to work as soon as possible. --Speeddasher RE: Story Idea Screwball, Of course he can! For Great Justice isn't just my story, everybody adds to it. Cheers! --Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-It's not a good time to fish. 02:17, 29 August 2009 (UTC) File:WillythePenguin.png Sorry. I forgot to read the user that uploaded File:WillythePenguin.png. Nice pic, dude. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 21:06, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Image Request Alright, here's your image. Sorry I didn't get it to you sooner. Have a good day! --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 21:34, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Signature Fix Hi, I am Flystar55555, and you have given me a message to fix your signature. Try writing this on the signature box: Screwball86 and then check the "Custom signature" box. If you want any questions or your signature doesn't work, please tell me. Thank you for your time.--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar55555]] Talk'' 01:11, 30 August 2009 (UTC) RE: Last Sysop question Well, does Willy the Penguin have anything to do with the fanon wiki? If he doesn't, we can't really put him in. It wouldn't suit the story. But if he does, we could offer him a small role for maybe a chapter or two. Kwiksilver is writing the first part of the story, so I'll discuss with him on what he's planning and if he can squeeze Willy in a few parts, OK? But first, he needs to have a purpose to this wiki. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 11:07, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Well, if you really want him in the story, I don't know what to do, because Kwiksilver is writing the first part. I'll talk to him. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 13:00, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Hey screwball Thanks for putting the parody of sonic on Tails' page, and you can keep willy on my game page, And by the way, we should make a article of willy and Tails singing scatman (I like that song :) ) Tails6000 18:32, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Good Idea Good idea Willy. It probably won't be awhile until we get to that part though, but the book is nearly finished so it won't take to much longer. I give it like five more chapters and it'll probably be done. --Speeddasher Rollback & Character Screwball86, I request that you send in an application to become a rollback at the RfA. I also request that you make your own character. Possibly Screwball86. Thanks, and think about it, and you come become one of the Department of Rollbacks. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 11:31, September 2, 2009 (UTC) He can actually use Willy the Penguin, y'know.--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-It's not a good time to fish. 11:35, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah. Well, if he wants to. But for now, Willy the Penguin! -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 11:37, September 2, 2009 (UTC) RE: Cookie War Pretty much. Yes, it is, but like the Great Darktonian Pie War, we don't want to make plot-holes, so you can't actually write it. You can help plan. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 21:18, September 5, 2009 (UTC) How I got my pic do you have a mac? -Sam Rudi on a mac at the same time press command, shift, and 4 and a camera will come click and drag for as long as you want the pic to be. Click your penguin and use the camera and put it all over the penguin and there you go. -Sam Rudi RE: Yeah, he could be one of the Bureau of Fiction employees that get dispatched to the universes in the Wikia Catastrophe. Kwiksilver is deleted (AKA dies) when Virus has deleted all the Wikia universes. Kwiksilver, one of the last survivors, fights his way to the Wikia Control Room, finds Virus, duels him, then rewires the Master Delete button so that, when pressed, it will delete the remaining articles and restore the deleted ones. Willy can be one of the team that helps Kwik get to the control room. I'm thinking Halo guns!--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-It's not a good time to fish. 00:46, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Sorry for bursting in but I LOVE HALO!!!!!! I planned Tails as well helping kwik and willy (if ya know what I mean as in his hot sauce weapon) and mainly the attack theme is halo 2 guitar (BTW which is AWESOME.) Tails6000 00:48, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Hello! I made a forum for a new role-play. Click Here I am da bomb! 02:17, September 16, 2009 (UTC)